Survival Guide: Decepticons
by void14
Summary: Do I need to explain?
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers.

Survival Guide: Meeting Megatron

Well, if for one reason or another, you happen to run into any era of Megatron/Galvatron, the best course of action is hide where you will not be seen by the tyrant, or any of his subordinates. If you do get spotted here are some helpful hints to escape, or at least keep yourself alive.

Follow this guide and your chances of survivng the encounter intact will heighten.

**Warning**- we are not responsible for your saftey if you use this guide.


	2. G1

G1 Megatron:

You got spotted didn't you? Well what you can do is remain calm. Don't beg, cry, or plead, I know how much you want to, but don't do it. Don't even whimper. Don't fight or insult him. You are more likely to be spared. This Megatron despises whiners, has a big ego, and will probably only hold you for ransom.

If you haven't been captured, don't run. The cassette Ravage **will** pounce on you. Ravage is a gigantic black panther that works for Megatron. Like a real cat he likes to toy with his prey and scare the hell out of it.

When Optimus Prime and his team show up, you will probably be set down and guarded by Rumble and Frenzy, two seven foot tall cassettes with pile drivers. They are not afraid to use said drivers, so **do not** tick them off. The first opportunity you get, escape. Run as fast as you can behind the nearest autobot, (preferably Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet, or Prime, as they are the nicest to humans).

If you are taken back to the decepticon's under water headquarters, I would highly suggest doing what you are told until an exchange can be made. I would not sugest swimming to the surface, the base is far below the surface. The decepticons can get there a lot quicker than you can, if you can make it to the top.

G1 Galvatron:

Fist off, I don't want to even know how you got into this situation. Galvatron is powerful, fast, and psychotic. The dude is completely crazy.

Only one thing to do, pray the autobots save your sorry ass!


	3. Beast Wars

Beast wars Megatron:

I know He's a T-rex, but the standing still thing doesn't work. He can't see tiny objects(like you) very well in beast mode, but he can

smell you. In robot mode he'll see you just fine. The best course of action, hide behind a maximal (Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Rhinox,

Silverbolt, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Tigertron, Airrazor, or Rattrap. Whichever is closest.).

In the case no maximal is around, and Megatron is alone when he spots you. Run, find a deep body of water, jump in, and swim to the

middle. Megatron can't swim in his beast mode (and doesn't like to swim in robot mode), and probably won't think you are worth the

trouble. Stay put until you are **sure** he is gone, then climb out and look for a maximal (listed above).

If he is not alone when you are spotted, and no maximal is in sight, nix the instructions above. Run away as fast as you can, but remember

Rampage can swim and is a sadistic, crazed mech. Find some place to hide that's small and unreachable by any robot.


	4. Armada

If you get caught by Armada Megatron, you need glasses. HE'S A TANK! Well, like the other two remain calm and run for an autobot (not a minicon, a full sized, 20 story high autobot). If you can't find an autobot, or they are all tied up in a battle, find a small cave that no decepticon can reach into, barricade it so the decepticon minicons can't reach you and pray your sorry ass is rescued soon.

Armada Galvatron is just Megatron with a revamped paint job, so same rules apply to him. Should he deem you worth the trouble of capturing and taking to their base on the moon, don't panic. You will piss him off. Fortunately ( I guess) for you, he's not that stupid. He will have oxygen for you, or the base will have already been sealed up and have a pump filling it with oxygen. Just keep your head down, do as your asked, no matter how bad it seems and develop a strong belief in a higher diety (named Optimus Prime) and pray to said deity for your safe return to Earth.


End file.
